Lily? Severus?
by xCallMeLillian
Summary: Lily and Severus, as they travel through their time at Hogwarts. And yes, it does have a twist ending. First fanfic!


Lily and James Potter: **The Mystery Behind the Door**

**a/n**: This is for all the fanfiction writers out there.

**Chapter 1: The Boy who Lived at Spinners End**

Lily and James Potter: The Mystery Behind the Door

a/n: This is for Jenny. Without your writing and inspiration, I wouldn't be a fanfiction writer or a writer at all.  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or some of the plots. J. K Rowling ©<strong>

Chapter 1: The Boy who Lived at Spinners End  
>Once, there was a girl named Lily Evans. She had an unusual talent, making flowers grow faster, or things suddenly breaking when she was mad. Her sister usually thought of her as a freak, not knowing what she was doing. But there was a boy, who lived at Spinners' End, who saw what this girl did. He looked forward to meeting her, and he knew automatically that she could do magic. He could also do magic, he had a witch mother and a muggle father. This boy's name was Severus Snape, son of Tobias and Eileen Snape. Tobias Snape was a mad man, often abusing Severus and hurting Eileen. He was drunk usually, and Severus always ran to the river to hide from him and to watch Lily perform her magic. He had a hooked nose, and greasy hair. But one day, Lily was making flowers grow faster; Severus pucked up the courage, and went up to her.<br>"Hello there. My name is Severus Snape. What's yours?" he smiled at her, and Lily smiled back.  
>"My name is Lily Evans. I've seen you before. You live down by Spinners End, and you always watch me and my sister. You always have cuts and bruises because of that father of yours." Severus looked shocked. How does this girl see what I was doing or what my dad is doing? He thought. He was known as a sneaky person, yet, see what everyone was doing! Not only could this girl do magic, she could see almost everything.<br>"Err…yes; I do live by Spinners End. Yeah, my father is mad...Uhh, um, I've been watching you because I know why you have an unusual talent. You are a witch." Severus replied with a smile. Lily was shocked. She had never been called a witch before, and she thought that this boy was rude.  
>"Excuse me, but that's not very nice!" Lily cried and she turned away preparing to break into a run. But immediately Severus said<br>"No! I don't mean it in a bad way; I mean it in a good way! I'm a wizard you see, look, look, I can do this!" Severus picked up a flower, but as soon as Lily blinked, it burst into flames. Then Severus swiped his hand over it, the flames were gone. "See. I'm a wizard. And I bet that both of us will get into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That's where wizards and witches, like you and me, learn to control and use magic." Lily smiled. She liked the way Severus was talking, and explaining things to her. Now Lily thought of him as a friend now, and to make their friendship official, she asked him a simple question.  
>"Do you mind if I call you Sev? Cause Severus is a little too long."<br>"Sure. But does your sister usually eavesdrop? Cause she's under the tree, listening to every word that we say." Lily looked behind her, and the branch that was above Petunia, was about to break. Lily yelled:  
>"Tuney! Get Out of the Way! There's a tree branch right on top! Hurry!" But it was too late. The tree branch snapped and it hit Petunia on the head, hard.<br>"TUNEY! Sev, why did you do that? You made her hurt! MUMMY! DADDY! TUNEY'S HURT! QUICK COME!" Severus stalked off, saying,  
>"If you have any questions about magic, don't be afraid to ask." But many bruises and cuts later, Lily was still nowhere to be seen. When Lily one day, was going out to meet Sev, Petunia stopped her at the door. <p>

"Where are you going? You're not going to meet that freak friend of yours are you? He's always covered in cuts and bruises that freak. Why don't you hang out with some normal people for once?" 

"He's not a freak! He's my best friend! Don't you dare call him a freak. He has those because his father's always drunk. Anyway, I'm going to question him, so get out of the way." 

"Well then, I see that you're a freak too. FREAK! MUM! We have a freak in our house!" Before Lily could see what happened next, she burst out the door, and ran all the way to Spinners End, where she saw Sev sitting by the river. Sev smiled. Lily saw that, so she quickly interrogated:  
>"Do wizards and witches have prisons? Do they have a government?" Sev grinned. He knew that Lily would come back to ask him more questions.<br>"Sit down. I'll tell you all about them. First, yes, wizards and witches do have a prison. It's called Azkaban. There are guards there called dementors, they are hooded figures, and they suck the happiness out of prison. No, witches and wizards don't have government; it's called the Ministry of Magic. They deal with underage magic, accidents, and stuff like that.  
>"Can kids send kids to Azkaban for hurting their sister?"<br>"Look Lily, I didn't do anything. I knew she was eavesdropping because I heard her footsteps. I didn't do anything. Now, about that…kids can't go to Azkaban until your 17 years old…that's when you're of age...and you don't have the trace on you." Lily eyes narrowed. She was thinking about accepting Severus's theory, how he didn't use the tree branch, but she didn't know to accept it or not. Lily quickly asked another question. 

"What's the trace?" 

"The trace is when your underage, and the Ministry monitors your every move, to see if you did magic or not. They have a strict policy that we can't do magic in front of muggles. Lily, your parents in our world are called Muggles. So is your sister. Your family is a Muggle family. I'm a half-blood you know, a pureblooded mother and a Muggle father. I always wished that my mother married a pureblood, that way I didn't get teased by my friends…" his voice trailed off.  
>"Sev, that not nice! If their your friends, why do they tease you? It's not nice!" <p>

" I don't want to be friends with them. But I pretend that I am, so my mother is happy. You know, she doesn't like it when I visit you, it's blackening the Prince name. She was disowned from the her family when she married my dad. Screw her, she shouldn't have married him." Lily was shocked by Severus's language. She quickly ignored him, and continued asking questions. 

" Do people like me, who have 'Muggles' as parents, learn slower than others? Cause, I don't want to be the only girl who learns slower than a slug."  
>"You're going to be just fine. You're probably going to be top student of our year. Don't worry about it." After that, Lily went home, leaving Snape back again in the darkness.<br>Weeks later, when Petunia was all better, Lily and Sev started to hang out again. They went to the local playground, they explored old abandoned houses, and they went to town sometimes, and got ice cream. But on a particular day, when Lily and Sev were sitting by the river, Petunia sneaked up, and listened.  
>"Sev?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Can you tell me about the dementors again? They seem fascinating." Lily smiled at him, and Sev began the story again.<br>"Well first, dementors, they are hooded figures, and they suck the happiness out of prison. They are one of the foulest creatures on earth. They don't have eyes and there's only one way to get rid of them. It's by using something called the Patronus Charm. Each Patronus is different, conjuring different animals. They also have the worst weapon of all. It's called the dementors kiss. That's when they pull off their hood, and clamp their jaw around the person's mouth. They suck out the person's soul that way the person either dies, or they live without their soul. It's very dreadful you see, they have no memory whatsoever and they aren't put into St. Mungo's. St. Mungo's is the hospital where injured witches or wizards are kept. We don't have doctors, we have healers. Anyway, the dementors are all under Ministry control, and they can order attacks if they want too. And muggles can't see them." Lily looked horrorstruck. She immediately had some tears running down her cheeks. 

"But-But-But I don't want them to attack me! I want to be a normal happy witch! I don't like the sound of dementors!" Sev thought that he had told her too much. To quickly make up for what he said, he said: 

"Don't worry Lily. They aren't going to attack you. Only witches and wizards who are very bad would get attacked. No worries!" This helped Lily a little bit. She hung out with Severus everyday, even though Severus's mother was against this. She started yelling at him for hanging out with a "mudblood". She wasn't a big fan, and whenever Severus went out to meet Lily, she would go like 

"Severus Snape! You aren't going out to meet that little mudblood friend of yours! I have already blackened by family's name, and I don't need it to be blackened anymore! 

When Sev got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, it wasn't a big surprise. He and his mother had known about it. Tobias was mad, he hurt Eileen and Severus until he saw the letter. When he saw the letter, he burned it, and vowed to never let Severus go. But, on the next day, another letter came. Tobias yelled, and burned the second letter. But Tobias finally gave up after 10 days, when letters were flying all over the place. But when Professor Minerva McGonagall went to talk with the Evan's about Lily's ability to do magic, they were extremely proud of her, and she got all the attention. Professor McGonagall told her all about Hogwarts, and all about her school books, and where she needed to get them. But towards the end, Petunia asked: 

"But you're accepting the biggest freak on earth! Why would you do that?"  
>"Petunia Evans! What have I told you about saying that word!" Michelle and Fred said. Lily's parents eyes both turned very small. But Professor McGonagall just said<br>"Not to worry Miss Evans, we only accept the finest freaks in our school." All of them burst out laughing, only Petunia and McGonagall weren't. Professor McGonagall cracked a smile, but that's all.  
>"Is this Hogwarts safe?" Fred asked with a worried tone. Fred was always worried, about his daughter's safety. Professor McGonagall saw the worried tone that she had seen in many parents, and replied gently to Fred: <p>

"Don't worry Mr. Evans. Any place is safe as long as Albus Dumbledore is around." Then Lily's father face looked more relaxed. They said good bye, and in a pop, Professor McGonagall disappeared.

But Petunia was jealous. Really jealous. So jealous that she began to annoy, cheat, and hurt Lily in every way possible. Secretly later, her jealously erupted. She wrote a letter to Professor Dumbledore, asking why she didn't get accepted into Hogwarts. The whole situation ended like this: 

"Oi! You! Petunia, is it? Why did you ask Professor Dumbledore to accept you like your sister?" Severus called out with a grin. Petunia and Lily were horrorstruck. That day, when Lily insisted that they go to her house, they went upstairs. Lily was with him, when they both saw the letter, but she begged Severus not to tell her. Yet he had the urge that he needed too. Color washed away from Petunia's face, while she ran away. Lily glared at Sev and ran after her sister calling "TUNEY! WAIT!" 

"Why-did you and that freak- go though my private stuff? Why did you go through my personal things? You know you don't go into my room or through my personal things." 

"He saw a letter with the H on it and emerald ink. I saw his reply. It was very kind." 

"Well, don't go through my things again you little freak. Oh, did I mention? GET OUT OF MY LIFE FREAK." After Lily heard those words she immediately left with tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew that she had been called that before by her sister, but this time it was different. She ran all the way to Spinners End, and told Severus what had happened. Lily was still crying. Sev smiled, and to make it up to her, he told her that he'd take her shopping in Diagon Alley the next day. Lily agreed, and was so excited for the next day. She lay in bed, thinking of what a good time she was going to have. Sev had asked if she wanted to go with her, and she immediately said yes. She also immediately got her parents' permission and loads of money too. More than eight hundred thousand pounds. They told her to start a saving account there. Petunia was now green with envy, and she hated Lily for the rest of her long life. She managed to piss Lily off in any way possible, ruining her homework, calling her a freak every second, telling her to get a life, or just destroying her stuff. But Lily's parents just said it was a phase…that Petunia would love her one day and regret what she said. This just left Lily thinking…if she should hate Petunia too.


End file.
